To feel protected
by IHAVEADOGNAMEDJAKETHESNAKE
Summary: kagome is a reguler girl right? not even close. she has a few secrets shes not tell everyone, not even her best friend songo.will inuyasha be able to save her, from her hell of a nightmare? pr will he turn away at the worse time! flames are well come! sor


"Wake you ass up kagome," her best friend and boarding school roommate said, as she got ready, their band was playing and kagome was their main singer. Her, songo, Ayame, and Rin were the musicians.

Rin was 19, 1 or 2 year older then everyone else, Ayame was 18 same ages as songo, and kagome was 17. They all lived together at the higurashi shrine which after lily higurashi, Kagome's mother was killed she owned it alone with her little brother, Souta, who did most of there background music and light, along with songo's little brother, kohaku.

"Mmm…5 more minutes, songo," kagome mumbled.

"No kagome, we have to be there in 1 hour and your not even ready," that made shout from her bed and run to the bathroom, 10minutes later, she came out in her favorite fluffy black towel.

"Thanks for walking me up songo," kagome said dripping with sarcasm.

"My pleasure," she relied then laughed. Kagome went to her wooden dresser, and pulled out a pair a tight black pant, that matched songo, and a tight red shirt that said, 'achuu, sorry I'm allergic to your bull shit'. And then turn to songo, "should I put up my hair or not," she asked. "I'd put it up, I don't know how many songs were singing." Songo said and handed her a blood red hair tie. "Thanks," she said gratefully. She put up her black and silver hair in a messy bun (she has silver tips).

"Ahhh," songo yelled, "we have to go, we're on in 5 minutes and it's a 10 minute walk," songo cried. "Songo you forget my little secret," kagome said. "Ohh, yeah, duh," she said sighing. "Ok close your eyes," in seconds she was transported to the stage. Kagome sighed and jumped out the 3-story window, and landed gracefully at the bottom. She ran to the gym, where she would perform in front of all the new student's like she did every year, since she was 15 for the principal was her grandmother, Mrs. Keada.

She wasn't paining any attention and notched some guy over. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paining attention," she apoizised.

"It's ok, I wasn't paining attention earthier," the guy said, "Were are you going by the way."

"To orientations,"

"So am I maybe I'll see you there," her said, "I'm Inuyasha by the way," "nice to meet you Inuyasha" and she ran off. "Wait I didn't catch you name."

"I didn't give it but ill see you very soon, Inuyasha." She called back to him, and then disappeared, leaving a very confused Inuyasha behind. After a second or two he ran after her, trying to find her.

He entered the gym, and looked around, he saw someone how looked someone relatively close to her, 'maybe this girl can help me,' he thought. He started to walk over there but someone pulled him the other way. "Who the hell are you and why did you do that," Inuyasha half yelled, as he looked at the guy who had baggy black jeans on and a purple button up shirt.

"You don't want to be with her, trust me, she try fucking you the first chance she gets, she's the shikon high school slut."

"But im trying to find someone that she might know." Inuyasha defended.

"I know, my friend told me you'd come in here, they look kinda similar, but don't tell her I said that. She'd kill me if she knew I said she looked anything like her older sister," the guy whispered. "I'm miroku by the way, miroku Kwanzaa," the guy named miroku introduced.

"Inuyasha Trashio," and they shock hands. Just then a plump woman walked on stage.

"Welcome student, well I know you all know that rules come first and then I have got a band coming to play, second, and third year ye guy know all know who they are," like it was recorded the audience cheered. "Ok now to the rules:

Rule 1-room assailments can't be changed

Rule 2-no alcohol

Rule 3- no girls in the boy's rooms after 8:00p.m.

Rule 4- paint you rooms any color you wish, but at the end of the year you must paint it back unless you are staying all summer and you're parent's must talk with me before that happens

And finally Rule 5- have a good year, don't get into any trouble, I have the strict punishment. That is all; the band will be out in a minute.

"How bad our her punishments," Inuyasha asked.

"Horrible, last year I grouped my lovely songo, and I had to collect herbs for the healer, then sit in a room with a gay man for 2 hours, the second idea was commitment s of one of my best friends, kagome higurashi, her grandmother is the principal."

"Ouch, remind me not to get on kagome's bad side."

"Will do," miroku said then look at the stage, for the lights had dimmed. "And now the lovely Silver Dragons…" Every head turned to the stage as the currants rose. Inuyasha looked up and his eye widened, it was the girl he had ran into, on stage. She held a garter, while a red head played on the drum, and another ebony haired girl, that Inuyasha surprisingly new as sesshomaru's girlfriend. And there was a girl at center Mick. "Miroku is that her," he asked pointing at the singer.

"Yes, that's her," he then cheered for her, as she started to sing:

_**He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can I say  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes **_

_**He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth **_

_**5 years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on TV  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin up MTV  
She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down**_

_**He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar   
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**_

The song then ended, and the crowd then cheered. This was like a ceromie songo would go first, then kagome. Kagome handed the gaiter over to songo then went to the center stage. Kagome looked back at songo who gave an encouraging nod. She took a deep breath and looked at the audience as the music stated, then she noticed Inuyasha, and smiled.

Inuyasha felt as his heart had just melted away, as she smiled, they both knew she was smiling at him. "Looks like someone has a crush," miroku teased as kagome stated to sing

_**I saw my boyfriend hanging with this girl that I hate  
He didn't have to tell why last night he was late  
I can't believe what you tell me  
Your lies have come undone  
Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one**_

I took a ride to the city  
Had to get out of this place  
I just can't stand the pity  
When the tears fall down my face  
I used to think it was over  
But its only just begun  
Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one

One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I used to ride on a Greyhound stashed away on a train  
Bought a ticket for the subway  
Playin' guitar in the rain  
I wanna follow the rivers to an island in the sun  
Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one

One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming   
One day you'll say I was the one  
Late at night trying to fight  
I just might think about him  
Right now I'm feeling fine   
I'm better off without him ya!  
One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I know that on day you'll see me  
I'll haunt you when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I'm number one

Once again the crowd cheered, only the band and miroku knew what she was goin' to sing next, Rin and Ayame had help write but they hated singing in front of huge crowds. "Ok for our finally song is goin' under, it new" kagome said. The music was so different this time many people were shocked. They never had music like this.

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you**_

_**50 thousand tears I've cried**_

_**Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you**_

_**And you still won't hear me**_

_**-I'm going under-**_

_**Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself**_

_**-Maybe I'll wake up for once-**_

_**-Not tormented daily defeated by you-**_

_**Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom-**_

_**I'm dying again**_

_**-I'm going under-**_

_**-Drowning in you-**_

_**-I'm falling forever-**_

_**I've got to break through**_

_**Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies**_

_**-So I don't know what's real and what's no-**_

_**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**_

_**So I can't trust myself anymore**_

_**I'm dying again**_

_**Inuyasha looked into her eyes and saw hurt and betyal.**_

_**-I'm going under-**_

_**-Drowning in you-**_

_**-I'm falling forever-**_

_**I've got to break through**_

_**So go on and scream**_

_**Scream at me I'm so far away**_

_**I won't be broken again**_

_**I've got to breathe I can't keep going under**_

After jumping off the stage, kagome walked over to miroku and Inuyasha "That was a great song Kagome!" miroku said

Suddenly kagome felt arm wrap around her. Kagome turned my head to see Inuyasha.

Kagome's prov-

" You won't get broken again, okay?" He nuzzled my neck a little and I smiled.

"Thanks Inuyasha," I said leaning against him lightly, I felt safe in his arms. But that changed as the slut walked up.

"Are you new," The slut I knew asked.

"Yes, and taken," he said I was surprise, I lifted my head and he smiled down at me.

"Ohh kikyou, stop by my dorm after orientations, mom, you know your mother wanted me to give you something," I said.

"Sure, which dorm is yours," she asked.

"Room 101," her smile turned to a frown, "that holds 4 people, two guys, two girls 11 graders aren't aloud to have thoughts dorms," kikyou flumped.

"Well maybe you should have been better to my you should have been nice to father's mother, and we wouldn't of had that problem, you know what actually, I have you present right here, let me get it out of my pocket," she said songo looked into her eyes and saw her evil color, "pisst, miroku," she whispered

"Yeah." he said, "look at kagome's eyes," miroku did as he was told and backed away, he then grasped Inuyasha, and whispered into his ear, "back off, Inuyasha, this is not going to end well," Inuyasha then backed off.

Inuyasha prov-

I felt miroku grape my shoulder and pull away from my kagome. I turn and glared at him and mouthed 'what'. Then I heard his whisper of a voice, "back off, Inuyasha, this is not going to end well," I did as told as I saw kagome's hand ball into a fist and start to glow pink with a swirl of blue. Then she did the UN speak able…


End file.
